Tears In Heaven
by KlarolineSince97
Summary: ALL HUMAN: Klaus has just got divorced from his wife Tatia , for being unfaithful , when on a stormy night meets Caroline , who he falls in love with , but with obstacles to overcome will there love survive . And when tragedy strikes will anything be able to save them. Character Death .
1. The begining of a love story

KLAUS' POV  
I was beyond angry now , she is trying to make me get back with her , trying to trap me , well , shes got another thing coming , i might of had my son James with her , but that doesnt mean I want anymore , she knows that I have filed for a divorce .

"Tatia , we are getting a divorce wether you like it or not !" I said .  
"Please , klaus , think of James , don't abondon us , dont abandon me " Tatia begged , crying .  
"You cheated on me ! " I scoffed "And im not abandoning James , i will always be involved in his life , its your life im not going to be in "I said looking at her in discused .  
"Please Klaus , dont leave me , I love you , I wont do it again , stefan was a mistake " she said trying to grab ahold of me .  
"Pick up your dignity Tatia . He was my best friend , You sleept with my Best friend , you are my WIFE AND YOU SLEPT WITH MY BEST FRIEND ."I shouted at her .  
She fell to the floor sobbing "Im sorry KLaus "  
I could no longer stand the sight of her " Take James Tatia , and go to your mothers , I cant stand the sight of you right now "  
she got up , drying her tears , got James from his room and left .

A few months later .  
AN : there will be flash backs to how klaroline got together in this story .

"Caroline " I called , up the stairs ."HUrry up we have to go pick up James "  
"Ok , ok im coming "she said smilling .  
I grabed hold of her hand as we walked to the car " you looking forward to today ?" I asked her as she put on some lipstick , I had to roll my eyes at that .  
"Of course , I am , were spending the day with James ! " Caroline said smilling .

when we arrived at Tatia's mums house , Caroline and I went to the door to get James , he was so excited , he flung himself in Carolines arms as Tatia looked on .  
"I'll have him home by seven " I told her , showing no emotion.  
"Dad, were going to have so mutch fun today . Can we go to the park , Caroline ?" I smilled down at my son , watching as Caroline spoke .  
"of course we can " Caroline said as she gently poked his nose , making him laugh.  
when we got to the park I saw Kathreen and Elena heding towards us .  
"Oh , no " I said  
"what ? "Caroline asked looking worried .  
Just as I was about to answer Caroline Kathreen and Elena were infront of us , shouting at me .

"How dare you ! , you divorce , her after you CHEATED ON HER , AND BEAT HER ALL THE TIME , AND SHES STILL LETTING YOU SEE JAMES !" Kathreen shouted .  
"Lower your voice " Caroline said " everyone is staring " Caroline spat .  
"No i will not lower my voice " I rolled my eyes at her  
"How dare you even think about looking after James , you dont even pay Tatia money and you still think you have the right too see him "Elena said .  
"Hold up , you cant go acusing people of , beating , cheating and not paying money , when you dont even no anything about this "Caroline spat.  
James was now crying whiles Caroline hugged him close to her cheast .  
"Come on Care , there not worth it " I said looking at Caroline .  
As we were leaving Elena said "How can you do this Care , we used to be friends ! " Elena called after them .  
"Used to be , so don't you dare call me Care only my friends call me that " Caroline said before she stalked to the car with James in her arms .  
"I cant believe that woman , how dair she tell people that you did all of that ! " Caroline said , whilest stroking James hair.  
"Do you remember how we met ?" I asked smilling  
"Of , course , who could forget that " Caroline answerd smilling at him .

FLASHBACK

A week after klaus had left Tatia he was working from home , when there was a nock at the door .

CAROLINE'S POV :  
"O fuck " I thought , theres a thunderstorm , theres mud every were , my Louboutins are wrecked ! I'm just gonna nock on the door of the first house i see .

Klau's Pov:

When i opened the door i saw a very wreked , yet very beautifull woman , she looked to be in her early tweenties .  
"Hi , can i help you " I asked  
"Hi , sorry for bothering you , um this is gonna sound strange , but , um , can i come in ? , im terrified of thunderstorms , my boyfriend just broke up with me and left me in the midle of no were and my Louboutins are wreked , and im rambling" She said looking shy.  
"Please , come in " I said laughing .  
"I'm Klaus "I said extending my hand .  
"Oh my god ! I must seem so rude , im sorry , my names Caroline " She said shaking my hand .  
What a beautiful name she has , i thought .

BACK TO REALITY :  
When we got back to mine , Caroline put James down for a nape on our bed and came back downstairs to were i was sitting .  
"I'm sorry they ruind our morning " she said sencerly .  
"I , Love you Care , what would I do with out you ? " I said looking at her solomley  
"Proberly curl up and die " We both laughed at her statment "I love you to KLaus , Forever and always " she said gentley .

AN: Hope you all enjoyed it , there will be FLASHBACKS to see how klaroline fell in love ... and I hope you enjoy the story .

PS: It is going to be a tragedy , just to let you all know .


	2. Tatia the bitch

A FEW WEEK'S LATER :  
KLAUS' POV:

I was woken from my peacefull slumber when I heard the phone ringing , I getly moved , so that I wouldnt disturbe Caroline and piked up the phone .  
"Hello?" I mumbled sleepily.  
"Klaus?" I heard Tatia say whilest crying .  
"Tatia , whats so bad the you had to ring me at 3.35 in the morning "I asked slightly anoyed . I felt Caroline stiring besides me .  
"Klaus ? why are you on the phone ? its 3 in the morning , hang up and go back to sleep ..." Caroline mumbled , before falling back to sleep.  
"Klaus ...Stefan...He-he-he dumped me ... " Tatia said between sobs .  
"Goodnight , Tatia , dont call hear again " I said now completely pissed off that she had woken me up to tell me that .  
"But klausikins , dont you get it , he dumped me ... this means that we can get back together "  
"oh, fuck off , Tatia " I said as I hung up the phone .  
Just as I was doosing off I heard James walk into mine and Caroline's room.  
"Daddy?"He said whilest patting my arm .  
"yeah buddy ?" I asked him , hoping to god , that he hadnt wet the bed again , if he had , Caroline was changing the sheets , not me , I thought .  
"I had a nightmear , can i sleep in hear with you and Caroline ? James asked looking slightley worried at my answer . But before I even got a chance to answer I herd Caroline start speaking .  
"sure you can , buddy . Up you get , climb into the middle , there you go " she said smilling , whilest he cuddled up to her .  
"Night dad , night Caroline , love you " James said as he drifted to sleep .  
"Night baby " Caroline whisperd smilling down at him .

when I woke up again it was 9.45 , but something felt off , I was wet , the bd was wet , Caroline was wet and James was wet . Oh no , I thought.

"Caroline ?"I called as i shoved her , trying to make her wake up .  
"what ?"she said grogily  
"James , he has wet himself , in OUR BED , I am coverd in pee ! "  
"Oh dont be so dramatic , his only little , and I told you to put a nappy on him , but you insisted that he wouldn't have any accidents "  
"well i was obviously wrong , Theres a first time for everything " I said as Caroline scoffed .  
"James , sweetheart , wake up , you need to have a shower , you've had a little accident "  
"ok , Caroline " He said as he got up and hedid towords the shower " Of course I showerd with him as he was to young to shower alone , whilest Caroline changed the bed sheets and had a shower in the guest bathroom.

After an hour we were all in the kitchen having breakfast when James sudenly asked us a question.  
"Daddy , Cawoline , when awe you two gonna gwet mawied ? He asked looking up at us with an inocent look on his face .  
"When your daddy , finaly askes me " she replied lauging and smilling at the same time .  
I loked at her and smiled , thinking if only she knew .

AN: sorry , that its a really short chapter and prob a very boring one to , the next one will be way better and be a lot longer , please send me ideas for the enxt chapter im a bit bloked and dont know what to write . Thanks and sorry xxx


	3. The snow , pancakes and the ring

**_AN: sorry for the long wait , I have been on holiday , and when I got back on Sunday , I uploaded a chapter to one off my other stories , I kinda didnt know what to write about for the next chapter , so for chapter 4 , please send me reviews telling me what you want to happen , thanks , charly x ._**** HAPPY NEW YEAR ! .**

Klaus and Caroline had decided to stay in watching a movie , when Caroline fell asleep . A few hours later , klaus saw something and woke Caroline up .

"Caroline ... wake up ! It's snowing ! " Klaus said shaking Caroline .

"What ... ? " Caroline asked grogily , but then she saw it , the snow , the one thing she hadn't seen in all her life , and there it was . She ran to the door putting on her boots and jacket before running out side with Klaus not far behind her .

"Omg , isnt it beautiful ? " Caroline said in aww . "Klaus , its all over your hair ( LAUGHS ) you look like an angel " Caroline sais smilling .

"Make no mistake , i'm no angel , sweetheart " Klaus said smilling .

Caroline was laughing and twirling around in the snow and caught Klaus staring at her .

"Why are you starring at me , like that ?" She asked softley .

"Marry me ?! " Klaus asked smilling .

"What ? ... Have you even got me a ring ? " Caroline asked jockingly .

"Well , that all depends on your answer " Klaus replied smothly .

"Of course I will marry you ! " Caroline said , frowing her self on klaus who proceded to fall over into the snow with her on him .

"Oh , and I do have a ring " Klaus said , pulling out a box .

"OMG , Lets see ! " Caroline squelled .

Klaus opened the box , reveling a bautiful diamond ring . Caroline grabed it and put it on her finger before he had a chance to say anything .

"So you like it then ? " KLaus , asked laughing .

"Are you kidding !? I LOVE IT ! " Caroline yelled happily .

"Come on love , lets go back inside before we get pneumonia " Klaus said laughing .

THE NEXT MORNING :

Klaus had gone to pic up James from Tatias while Caroline made pancakes for when they got back .

"Cawoline! " Yelled James as he ran towards her in the kitchen , hugging her legs tightly .

"Hey buddy , wheres your dad ? " Caroline asked james , whilest hugging him back .

"Daddy's in the living room , he said to tell you that he is waiting for his pancakes " James said sticking his nose in the air and trying to grab a pancake from behind Caroline .

Noticing him trying to grab a pancake , Caroline grabbed the plate smilling " Go wash your hands and sit at the table " she said placing them down on the table .

"Ok Cawoline " James said running off to wash his hands .

They all ate they're pancakes talking away , when James noticed the ring on Carolines finger .

"Cawoline , awe you and daddy getting mawied ? " James asked looking hopefull.

"Yes , we are " Caroline replied smilling .

James , jumped up out off his seat and gently rubbing her stomach .

"James ... what are you doing ? " Klaus asked frowning .

"You and Cawoline awe getting mawied , so that means that you and Cawoline awe having a baby , and babies grow in mommies belies " James replied smilling .

KLaus and Caroline were both laughing , Caroline piked James up and sat him on her lap .

"James , just because we are getting married , doesnt mean that we are having a baby " Caroline said softly .

"Your never going to have a baby ? " James asked tearing up .

"We will one day , but not yet , right Klaus " Caroline said looking at klaus .

"Of course sweetheart " Klaus replied smilling .

"Ok then , lets go play in the snow ! " James said laughing .

After James saying about me being pregnant , I started to think , my monthly visitor is 6 weeks late and I've not been feeling my best , but I just pud it down too stress , could James be right ? could I be pregnant , and if so how am I ment to tell Klaus , it's the last thing he needs right now .

_**AN: Review and tell me if you want Caroline to be pregnant , and I will take your comments on board , thanks for reading , Charly xxx**_


	4. special message

_AN: This is just a special message to all off this people listed below and all of my ghost readers , I'm glad you all like the story and , I hope you continue liking it through out the story , thank you for reading ._

**angelical love **  
**katieDean0343**  
**NIGHTANGEL21**  
**SwanQueen4055**  
**Uniqueness14**  
**elibeth90**  
**Klausgirl4055**  
**rainbowsandsunhine123**  
**chantal's novel **  
**rudyricky**

_charly xxx_


	5. pregnant or not ?

_**AN : SORRY FOR THE WAIT .**_

The next morning when Klaus had left for work , caroline called Bonnie

"Hello? "Bonnie said , answering her phone .

"Bonnie ! I nead your help , please can you come over to mine for a bit , its really important..."Caroline rambled down the phone .

"ok , Caroline calm down , and tell me what happened "

"I cant tell you over the phone , Caroline said hanging up " After five miniets , she realised that she would need a pregnancy test and that she would need bonnie to bye her one , so she reluctantly text bonnie .

**CAROLINE**

Sory for hannging up , pick me up a pregnancy test please .

**BONNIE**

WHAT!? you think your pregnant ?

**CAROLINE**

YES :S

**BONNIE**

Dont worry I will pick one up on my way over .

**CAROLINE**

OK Thanks BOn .

**BONNIE **

Does KLaus know ?

**CAROLINE**

Are you crazy ! Of course he doesnt !

**BONNIE**

Not to ofend you or anything , care , but ... WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU ? He has a little boy who he adores so why wouldnt he want a baby with the woman he loves !

**CAROLINE **

Im scared that he will think its to soon and , anyway his only just got divorced and his really bussy with work .. so he doesnt have time for a baby , Bon ... . :(

**BONNIE**

oh Care ... I will be there in five , im just going into the chemist

**CAROLINE**

OK bYe love you bon , your the best .

**BONNIE**

Youd do the same for me if I were in this situation.

**WHEN BONNIE ARRIVED AT CAROLINES .**

Caroline and bonnie , hus each other and Caroline starts crying ...  
"Im so scared Bon , what if he hates me ..."Caroline sobs into her BFF shoulder .

"He wont hate you , hear go take the test amd I will put on the nootebok , make popcoarn and get some ice-cream from the freaser , and you can check the result when you feal ready to , ok ? "Bonnie said comfortingly .

"ok , thanks Bon "Caroline , said taking the test and going to her and klaus' bathroom .

After ten minuets , Caroline still wasnt down stairs so Bonnie went to check on her , and found her starring at the test .

**WITH KLAUS**

KLaus was at work , doing some paperwork , when suddenly Tatia walked in in taking of her jacket revealing that she wasnt wearing anything underneath .

"What the fuck ! Get out , and put some cloths on , I cant deal with you right now ."Klaus said lightly pushing Tatia out off the door .

"But Klausy-kins , we are so good together "Tatia slurred , obviously drunk .

"Fine , im calling security "KLaus said anoyed that she had interupted his work .

when security arrived ten minuets later and strugled to pull a drunk Tatia of of KLaus , KLaus decided , that he had had enough and was going home .

**BACK WITH BONNIE AND CAROLINE**

"Whats it say ? "Bonnie asked gently

"I... I ..."Caroline stuterd .

"You havent taken it have you ? "Bonnie asked raising an eyebrow .

"I cant ! " Caroline said and started to cry .

Bonnie decided that she would have to go to extrem methouds to get her friend to take the dame test "sorry , but this is for your own good "Bonnie said throwing Carolines head back and forcing her to dring the whole bottle of water . but Caroline still refused to take the test .

"Fine , I will take one to " BOnnie said .

"You will ? "Caroline said happily .

"If thats the only way you will take yours then I will take one.

After a few minuets the botle was empty and Caroline & Bonnie had both taken a test .  
The two girls left the sticks on the counter and went down stairs to watch the're movie .

After two hours and the movie was finished and both girls had compleately forgoten about the pregnancy tests , Bonnie left , and a few minuets later klaus arrived .

"Hello sweatheart "Klaus said hugging Caroline from behind .

"Hey Caroline said yawning and lening into his embrace .

"YOu tired ? "Klaus asked .

"Yeah , I think im gonna go to bed ..."Caroline said smilling up at him .

"OK well I will come with you , I want to have a shower anyway .

KLaus and Caroline made there way upstairs and Klaus got in the shower , but whenn he got out and was drying he spotted two pregnancy tests on the counter , and looked at them puzzled .

KLaus walked out of the bathroom with just a towel tighed around his weist " Caroline...are this yours ? "He said holding up the two stiks .

Caroline gulped when she saw them "Ones mine and ones Bonnies " Caroline said softley .

"why didnt you tell me that you thought you were pregnant ? " KLaus asked with a look of hurt on his face .

"I was scared " Caroline said and klaus imediatley hugged her .

"what do they say ?"Caroline asked

"They both have a blue line , but I dont know what that means , Klaus said walking back into the bathroom and looking at the box .

"That means that were gonna be parents and that were gonna have a little niece or nephew "Caroline said smilling softly .

"Really ? "KLaus asked smilling .

"Yeah ! " And with that klaus started to spin her around .

_**AN: Bonnie and KOl are dating , hope ypu enjoyed it , oh and only one of them is really pregnant so you guys can pick what one you want it to be :) Next chapter will be uploaded when I reach 10 reviews ;)**___


	6. Chapter 6

_**Thank you to everyone that reviewed , followd or has my story on favourites ... Love you all , and to those of you who dont have an acount but still read my story , A huge thankyou to you all aswell.**_

_**I any one knows of a good story , let me no please as all the storys that i am curantly reading havent been uploaded in a few days and i need to read something ! Thanks xxx**_

_A special thank you to all my followers on this story :_

**Angelical love **  
**ChelseaBaby91 **  
**Jwakeel **  
**KatieDean0343 **  
**NIGHTANGEL21 **  
**Thexjamstervidsx **  
**Uniqueness14 **  
**castle2000 **  
**elibeth90 **  
**klausgirl4055 **  
**louann97 **  
**rainbowsandsunshine123 **  
**rudyricky **  
** .73**

_A special thank you to everyone who has this story on there Fav list :_

**Angelical love **  
**DreamsBeatReality **  
**NIGHTANGEL21 **  
**chantal's novel **  
** .73 **

**And Thank You For All Your Reviews :**

**Chapter 6**

**Klaus' Pov :**

"OMG , I cant believe I am going to be a dad again , this is amazing and to top it all of its with the woman I love ... James is going to be so excited when he finds out " I thought to my self as I whatched Caroline sleep .

Carolines pov : I woke up to the fealing of fever light kisses on my shoulder , coler bone and neck , and instantly smiled as it all came rushing back to me .  
"Im gonna be a mum , Bonnies gonna be a mum , Kols gonna be a dad ! wow I didnt see that one coming "I thought to my self as I laughed softly .

"Whats so funny , love ? " I heard Klaus ask from besides me .

"Were going to be parents ! " I said as I jumped on him .

"I know sweetheart , its going to be great , o and james is going to be so excited " Klaus said.

But before Caroline had a chance to reply , James came running in and jumped onto the bed ... well more specificle on Caroline .

"Whatch out there mate , you dont wont to hurt her do ya ? "Klaus said smilling down at James .

"O .. no Im sorry Caroline , I didnt think ... Are you unwell ? "James asked in his cute british accent .

"No , darling im not unwell " Caroline said frowning .

" Because I always jump on you and you or daddy never mind " James said as tears started to fill his little eyes .

"Oh "Klaus said chuckling lightley as he pulled James onto his lap "I told you to be carefull because Caroline has a baby in her belly "Klaus told Kames softly , and the little boys eyes lightend imediately .

" You mean Im going to have a little brother or sister ? " James asked looking at Caroline and she nudded .

James jumped up about to jump on Caroline , when he stoped himself and frowend .

"Whats wrong ? " Caroline asked the little boy softly .

"Im I still aloud to hug you or will I hurt it ? "James asked looking between Caroline and Klaus .

"Of course you wont hurt in buddy , come hear " Caroline said pulling him in for a tight hug .

" I think that Daddy is going to make breakfast , dont you James " Caroline said giving klaus a i want food look .

**A FEW HOURS LATER KLAUS DROPED JAMES HOME AND HIM AND CAROLINE ARE TALKING :**  
**NO ONES POV**:

" Oh my god! Bonnie , she still doesnt know ! " Caroline said grabbing the phone .

"What about you ? "Klaus asked frowning .

"No that she is pregnant remember ... we havent told her " Caroline said looking worried .

After three rings Bonnie piked up .

"Hey Care whats up ? "Bonnie asked casually " You pregnant ? "

"Yeah ...Listen though.."Caroline started .

"Omg , congratulations Care , is klaus there ? is the phone on speaker ? omg im so happy for you guys ... "Bonnie went on but Caroline cut her in .

"Yeah , yeah thanks , um Bon , do you not wont to know what your one said ? "Caroline asked slowly .

"I already know , so theres no point "Bonnie said laughing .

"O so your happy about it "Caroline asked smilling .

"Im not really botherd to be honest "Bonnie said casually .

"What ? YOUR PREGNANT AND YOU DONT EVEN CARE !? "Caroline shouted down the phone .

"What ? No im not care " Bonnie said laughing .

"Yes you are "

"The test might have been faulty , theres only one way to find out " Bonnie stated letting out a breath off annoyance .

**3 WEEKS LATER :**  
**WITH KLAROLINE :**

"Hello dear , if you would like to take a seat we will be with you in a second " The nurse said smilling .

**A FEW MINUETS LATER :**

"So what can I help you with today Caroline ? " Asked the nurse smilling .

"Well I took a pregnancy test and it came back positive and we wanted to comferm it " Caroline said holding klaus arm .

" Ok , lets have a look then , shal we " said the nurse who proceded it what she was doing , but a few minuets later , Klaus saw that the nurse was frowning .

" Whats the problem " Klaus asked .

**At that momment with Bonnie** :

" I had been to the doctors 2 weeks ago and they had confirmed that I was indead pregnant , but I was so scared , that I couldnt tell Kol ...I have been eating so mutch lately , I cant help it , Im so hungry ! " I thought to my self as I absentmindedly rubed my still flat stomach .

**With Kol :**

"Ok somethings up , the last three weeks shes been eating more than me , and I eat loads like jeesh I pile my plate right up , but she goes back for seconds " I thought to my self " Somethings fishy hear .

**No ones pov : Bonnie and Kol :**

Bonnie was talking to the baby one day.  
"How are we going to tell Daddy about you? I dont know how he'll react. He's never told me he wanted kids. I've always wanted them, but what will Daddy say?" Bonnie said to her still very flat stomach ( aka the baby ) .

"Daddy's gonna ask why you didn't tell him you were pregnant."Kol said looking round the courner of the door with a shoked expresion .

Bonnie turned around to see that Kol was, in fact, eavesdropping.

" I was scared that you didn't want kids." Bonnie told him sudenly finding her hands very amusing .

"Why wouldn't I want kids ? I always play with them! " Kol said .

" Are you mad that I didnt tell you ? " Bonnie asked , glancing up .

" How could I be mad , im gonna be a father , Bon " Kol said grabbing her a twirling her around.

"I love you " Bonnie said between laughs .

"Not as mutch as I love you " " and of course the baby " Kol said rubbing her still very flat belly.

**BACK WITH KLAUS & CAROLINE :**  
**NO ONES POV:**

" Im sorry your not pregnant " The nirse said .

"Its ok Care we can try for one " Klaus tryde to comfort her .

" That wont be possible im afraid " The nirse said softly .

" what do you mean ? " Caroline asked while the tears started to form .

" I thought that the doctors told you last year when you had that fall and lost the baby that you would have little to basicle no chance of ever getting pregnant " The nurse said looking at Caroline .

"They didnt tell me that ! " Caroline said as she sobbed . " Im sorry Nik , ive let you down , I understand if you dont want to be with me anymore " Caroline said looking away .

"when she fell down the stairs ? " Klaus asked .

" Yes " The nurse said .

" Why didnt you tell me you were pregnant ?" Klaus asked stroking Carolines arm.

" Because...we...we...had...o..only..been..go..going...out...a...few...we..wee...weeks ." Caroline finished sobbing .

"Sweetheart , you should have still told me " Klaus said pulling Caroline in for a hug .

The drive home was silent accept for Carolines sobbing ...

_**AN : Dont hate me ... I hope it was good and i hope you liked the Kol and Bonnie scenes . LOve you all sorry for taking ages to upload xxx**_


End file.
